You break me down, I fall apart
by Dramatic-Waffle
Summary: Aunt May dies in a car crash, Avengers adopt Peter.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that the grieving ****process**** isn't very ****accurate****, aka- no/ not much. But I'm working on it. Hope you like it!**

**Ps. Hamilton, the title is from Dear ****Theodosia, if I can't think of a title I'll use Hamilton.:D**

"Peter." Peter frowned, his aunt sounded hurt.

"Aunt May? Are you okay?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"No, look Peter, I just wanted to say-" her voice cut off for a moment, "I just wanted to say I love you."

Peter was getting really worried, "May where are you, do you want me to get help? I'm at school, they can send me home, what's happened?"

"I already called an ambulance, I've been in a car crash Peter, I'm trapped in the car, it flipped over, I'm so sorry."

Peter couldn't breath, "Aunt May", he asked in a small voice, "Will you be ok?"

"I don't know, just. Please, keep talking to me."

"Aunt May, I love you-" There was the sound of an explosion and a scream. Peter froze. "Aunt May?" Silence. "Aunt May?" The sound of someone coming towards the phone filed him with hope.

"Can I ask who is calling?"

"Yes", Peter choked out, "Peter Parker, I was speaking to my Aunt, is she okay?" Inside of him he already knew the answer but the tiny- one atom thin ray of hope was all he could cling onto.

"I'm sorry, but someone's petrol met a spark. This phone is the only thing that survived the explosion." Peter let the words sink in.

"So she's- that means that- Aunt May is-?"

"Yes, how old are you? You sound very yonge."

"Fithteen."

"Jesus, okay can you call your parents and tell them what happened?"

"They died, I live- lived with my Aunt." God, that word, he had to change it.

"Can you come after school? It's St. James hospital in Queens. I'll let the children services know. Goodbye Mr Parker."

"Wait no don't-" and then the line cut dead. Pain overwhelmed him. He collapsed, sobs raking from his body, fat tears falling down his face.

"Hey, Peter we need to get to cla-" Ned stopped mid-sentence, "Peter! Are you okay? What happened?" Crouching down next to Peter, Ned was surprised at just how red and puffy his best friend's eyes where.

"She's gone Ned", his voice was barely a whisper, "Aunt May's dead, I-" He broke down into more tears, the last of his family had gone, he was alone. "Peter." Ned felt helpless, "Should I get MJ?"

"Already here geeks" MJ sat down with the pair of them, making an awkward circle in the middle of the pavement, "Look, I'm so sorry, your aunt- she was a great person." Peter sniffed, "And an even better aunt."

"How did she-"

"A car crash, she called me, I was speaking to her when she- she-"

"Whats going on here?" Only two of the three teens looked up at the new voice, "And what happened to Peter?" MJ stood up, "Mr Bartholomew sir, Peter had a phone call- it's his aunt sir, she was in a car accident, Peter just found out."

"God, what happened?" Unlike most teachers who would tell them to get off the floor and deal with it, Mr Bartholomew actually cared if one of his best pupils was crying his eyes out. "We don't think she made it sir", Ned stayed down on Peters level, MJ was universally accepted to be the person to talk to if they got in trouble. "Hospital. St. James. Queens." Peter tried to talk but pain prevented him from thinking or speaking clearly. He still got the hint though. "I'll drive you now, do you want Ned or MJ to come to? I can fit both if you like."

"Yes." He couldn't say anything else

For the first time in his life, Peter had a panic attack. Seeing his aunt laying there, looking as if she had fallen asleep and would open her eyes and hug him, telling him it would be ok, that she would never leave him. She looked as if she was asleep, if you ignored the burn marks, charred flesh and gleaming bone shards. He was sitting outside of her room, he couldn't stay there any longer, his eyes were puffy and red, but cried all tears out of his system. MJ had to go, very reluctantly. Ned had tried to stay as long as possible, but his Mum had called Mr Bartholomew in a rage for taking him out of school, she had softened when she heard the news, but insistened that Mr Bartholomew take Ned back to school, so Peter was by himself.

"Mr Parker?" a woman in crisp white tee-shirt and a sharp grey pencil skirt was standing in front of him. "My deepest regrets about your aunt's passing", she had said this so much that it lacked any emotion other than disapproval. "But there will be a time and place for grieving later." How could he just stop being sad? "Speaking of space, we must talk about where you are going to live, as a fourteen year old you must be put into proper guidance. We have three choices- you may pick which one suits you best." Peter looked up, new starts wheren't at the top of his list. "Later. Please. I can't-" He looked at the ground in panic, he couldn't, it was too soon, he was hyperventilating, and was getting strange looks from the public around him. A Nurse came over and calmed him down, "Miss, I know about what happened", he began, "Is there a legal guardian he could talk to, I know the drill as well as you do." She sighed in irritation, "Mrs Parker was too young to think about such things. Do you have a close family friend? Or a mentor?" Peter was calming down slowly, "Yes, a mentor, I… I can call him" The nurse looked pleased, "Good, now I'm very sorry, but I had to go know" he stood up and left. Fumbling for his phone, the teen looked at the screen, Ned and MJ had sent about ten million texts at him. Opening contacts he selected Mr Stark's number and was about to press call, when the woman snached it out of his grasp and did it for him.

"Hello. May I ask who is speaking, is it Peter Parker's mentor?" The line stayed silent for a moment the asked, "Yes, who are you and why do you have Peters phone?" She sat down and brushed an atom of her skirt.

"I am Ms Carpenter for child services. It is my regret to inform you that Mrs Parker has passed away from an incident involving a car crash, Peter wanted to call you for support."

"When why didn't Peter answer?"

"Protocol states that I answer, I can hand you over now."

"Mr Stark" Peter whispered before finally breaking down into tears.

"Kid, I'm sorry, just hold tight I'm coming, and don't let that woman take you anywhere, I don't trust this protocol."

"Mr Stark, I-" The phone was snached away and the call ended.

"Did you say Mr Stark?", her eyes were accusing, "I...I work as an intern at Stark Industries, he took a…a shine to me really."

"Of course, now we need to talk, I have three options, the first is a foster family, the Davisons, they just moved from Sweden lovely couple and they live just in the middle of Manhattan, so you can get away from stinking old Queens." Peter frowned at this, hold tight was what Mr Stark had said. "There's two care homes as well, one is on the other side of Queens, although I strongly suggest that you go for one further away from home, less memories. The last care home is in New York. I have taken the liberty of disenrolling you from your current school, we have potential schools for which option you wish to take."

"He won't be taking any." Peter jumped up in surprise, "Mr Stark!"

"Kid." To Peters great surprise, a billionaire superhero hugged him. Not letting go of the trembling teen, he turned to the social services lady, who had her lips pursed. "I'm afraid I do not comprehend what you mean about, **not picking an opinion.**" Tony shrugged, "Try me, I'm adopting him." Peter looked at him, his face a picture of shock. "M...M...Mr Stark, y...you don't have t...to, I'll just go with one of the care homes, i..it'll be ok." Tony shook his head, "Listen to yourself kid, she's already got you kicked out of your current school and wants you to move away from your memories, problems and friends. Do you want to live in a house full of strangers? You practical live in the tower, it's just making it official." Numbly Peter nodded then gave a small, heart breaking smile. "Aunt May would have wanted that. She would probably telling me of for even stopping to think about it." The lady got even more mad at this, "No, you can not go with a playboy, billionaire that is also a superhero and goes to space on a regular intervals with other superhumans, it's not a safe environment for a child! I forbid you from leaving!" Tony started to walk towards the exit, Peter walking next to him with a dropped head. "Call my lawyers if you have a problem." And walked out leaving a half-mad lady in his wake, doctors and nurses practically bowing to him as he passed.

Peter look exhausted, he hadn't slept at all. So when Happy pulled up one of the biggest cars he had ever seen, he didn't stop to think when he curled up like a cat and fell asleep. "Avengers Tower please Happy." Happy nodded and started driving. Tony pulled out his phone "Hello, F.R.I.D.A.Y?"

"Yes sir?"

"Please alert the other Avengers about Peter's aunt and the plan ahead. And clean Peter's room."  
"Of course sir, Pepper is currently watching a tv program, do you wish for me to tell her too?"

"No thanks, I'll call her know."

"Very well."

Taking a deep breath- Pepper hated to be interrupted while she was watching something- he pressed call. Almost immediately, she picked up, with a scowl on her face.

"TONY! YOU KNOW THAT I HAT-"

"Shh, you'll wake Peter." Her face softened at once.

"Wait why is Peter with you now? School should be ending in half an hour, right?"

"His Aunt May died in a car crash, he was on the phone with her when she died."

"What! Is Peter okay? He's an orphan now, good God, May was his last family aside from us-"

"Exactly why I want to adopt him." Tony closed his eyes waiting for the rant about safely that would come. The line was quite. "Pepper?"

"Yes, I agree, all we're doing is just making it official." She agreed? Please don't change your mind.

"That's what I said."

"Do the others know?"

"Not yet, F.R.I.D.A.Y is should be telling them around now." There was a smashing sound in the background, "I think Bruce found out."

"Then I have to go now, see you soon."

"Bye."

When Peter woke up he moved sluggishly, getting into a defensive position, then stopping when he saw Mr Stark. "Where are we?"

"Avengers Tower, lets go, the team already know about-"

"May", he sleepy teenager finished with sadness lacing with drowsiness.

"You can sleep once we get up there, remember your room?" Peter nodded and got out of the car. Walking into reception was nice, Amanda the receptionist waved at them as they came into the building, Terry grinned at him as they passed. Nice people seemed to end up working for Stark, that's just the way it was. After finally getting to the top floor, Peter went through a few stages of Avenger one to ones. Natasha and Pepper hugged him, which let him in shock. Bruce and Steven offered his condolences, Thor gave him a pop tart, Clint walked into the room instead of the air vent for once and looked around in anger, "Where is that woman that tried to take you away?" Peter frowned at the question, "Why do you want to know" Nat looked cooly at Clint, "You can't kill her if she was doing her job." Mr Stark raise his eyebrows, "Actually not that bad of an idea. We could-" he stopped quickly as Pepper gave one of her death glares. "Order some food?" he finished weakly. "Actually can you get me back into my school, evil lady got me kicked out so that I wouldn't have to talk to anyone." Tony nodded, "Sure, sure I can do that." Leaping onto the ceiling, Peter began to walk to his room, "If we're ordering pizza, can I just get a cheese?" and then ran into his room. Nat broke the silence. "This is bad, he does like margarita." The week consisted mainly Peter hovering in the labs near Tony, upgrading stuff and adding new code to F.R.I.D.A.Y and then eating takeaway while watching movies with the Avengers and Pepper, who was now included in the gang, her super power mainly being how Tony didn't blow his whole fortune, hard to do but she managed. Pepper spent the time getting the adoption papers ready and Peter was slowly coming round to the idea of living at the tower, with the avengers, permanently.

When Monday rolled around the Avengers came down to find a mini war had taken place in the kitchen, Tony was just in the middle of his rant when Peter crawled onto the ceiling, stood up and sprinted to the door. Steve raised an eyebrow, "What happened?" Bucky silently started cleaning up the mess, Bruce helped him. Thor looked around at the mess that was breakfast, "I believe that the Man of Iron and Boy of Spiders had a falling out." Tony looked irritated, "He's going to school, I don't think that he should just now, it's only been two weeks." Nat started as if to go after him, Clint put a hand on her shoulder, "He's probably there already, just let go, he has his friends there." Natasha nodded, "What should we do in the mean-time?" There was an awkward silence. "Uhm, contemplate our place in the universe?"

Peter got to school just before the bell rang. He quickly sat down next to Ned, who was writing the date in his book. "Sorry, this seat is taken." He muttered and irgorned Peter. "Nice to see you too Ned." Ned's head snapped up at an alarming speed. "Peter! Oh my gosh! Damn I've missed you." He stopped for a moment to give Peter a once over, "Hey, are you okay?" Peter grinned, "Ned there a lot to tell, but I'll save it for you and MJ- how is she?" Ned grimmished, "She went berserk, and just came back from suspension." Peters eyes widened, "What?" "Well, Flash was being Flash about the whole deal, MJ went nuts after he said- somethings- he still has a broken nose, and avoids her like the plague, if she touches something, he would even go near it, she's been leading on his locker, Flash uses a litter picker to open it." Smirking at the mental image, Peter opened his book and quickly copied of the board, Mr Stark had taught him this already.

The rest of the day passed quickly, when he met MJ at lunch she hugged him and didn't stop talking for a good ten minutes, before she excused herself and came back with a smirk, "So Peter, have you seen Flash today?" Peter shook his head, "Good. He kept his side of the deal." "Deal?" "Oh, it's nothing on my side, I just stop making eye contact. It's easy I just stare at his forehead, works the exact same way, his side is that you don't see him for the rest of the year." Peter grinned and let his friends chatter flow over was waiting outside of his lesson at the end of the day, "Whats up losers?" (bit harsh). "Hey Peter I'm sorry if this is a, well, sensitive subject, who's picking you up, and where do you live now." Neds face was flushed in embarrassment. "Um MJ, I have to tell you something, Ned already knows.", MJ's face was deadpan, "Sure _Spider-man_" her voice was so quiet that only Peter heard, "MJ!" She rolled her eyes, "It's really obvious. Don't beat yourself up, I figured it out in a week, your pretty good at hiding it." Peter blinked, "Right, well I'm kind of living with the Avengers, Ned you know my room in the tower? Well I've just moved in, Mr Stark says he can adopt me-" Ned froze then blinked about ten thousand times, MJ looked impressed, "So that gorilla that hangs around Tony Stark will pick you up now? When can we come over?" Peter looked sheepish, "I kind of ran away to get here, Mr Stark didn't want me to go, so I ran out on the ceiling." Ned nodded then blurted out, "I want to go please, please, please, please." "Um, Sure?"

Nat nodded along to the conversation, this MJ girl was around fourteen, Peter had a crush on her and she knew, she pretended not to care but was listening to the conversation, she was skim-reading her book and liked to draw a lot. (Her fingers were covered in graphene ) and had noticed that Clint was above her in the air vents, but hadn't said anything about it. Nat sat down next to her and glanced in her book, on the side of the pages where doodles of people in distress, unique? "Hey, why don't you join the conversation, Tony said he could take you on a tour." The girl looked up, "No, I'm fine." and went back to reading. Bruce stared at her, "Why don't you want to go?" She sighed and closed her book. "Because if I do then Peter will get all awkward and probably panic Peter will be in distress, but he'll die from the humiliation." Before she opened the book and kept on reading. Nat grinned, "I like her." And then the room exploded.

Meanwhile, on the lower levels, 89-90, Peter was trying to stop Ned from dying by fanboy. "Ned, come on, you need to see this, no no no don't stop there that's full of radiation." Ned was walking around in a daze, "Peter, look at this! That amazing, what's in the metal?" He was bouncing around in a whirlwind of technology. Tony smiled at his antics, "Remind you of anyone Peter? You were just like this when you first came, only about ten times worse." Peter grimested at the memory. Then his spider-sense went off, and it wasn't a sensory-overload. "Tony we need to get upstairs now-" Then the ceiling shook, the sound of the explosion ripped through the air. "PETER!", panicking, Tony ran through the rubble, "F.R.I.D.A.Y! Deploy my armor- F.R.I.D.A.Y!" He found Peter with Ned hiding under one of the tables, Peter had worried etched into his face, "MJ's up there, and the rest of the Avengers- Mr Stark!" Clearly relieved to see him, Peter ran forwards, "Ned, get down stairs, we'll finish the tour another time, F.R.I.D.A.Y, make sure he gets there." Then he turned and ran with his mentor to find everyone.

Nat pushed of the ice-like glass of her arms and legs, then started moving chunks of the ceiling, "Clint?" she asked in panic, "Clint where are you?" She found Bucky and Steve silently having a conversation via old army signs. "Did you find Clint or book-girl?" They looked up, "I have no idea where they are." Bucky stood up and began moving rubble, Steve tackled larger lumps, super-strength was so helpful in these situations.

MJ moaned slightly, she had been blasted into the side of the room, Clint Barton was unconscious just ahead of her. Now she had to answer a very simple question, why wasn't she too? And _where _was her book? She slowly tested her arms and legs, fine, so far. She shuffled forward slightly, she could feel paper on her head, turning it slightly, she came face to face with her terror illustrations, "How fitting", she thought grimly. "Hey.", she shook the super-hero by his shoulder, "Mr spy, are you okay? Help will come soon, I think." Clint moved his head a fraction and only heard in his confused state, what could only be put together as a threat. With a yell, Clint jumped up and pushed off a rock stopping him from reaching full height, he grabbed the source of the voice and was about to be thrown it as far as he could, when he saw the teenager staring at him questionaly. "Um, sorry." He let go of her. "Nat! Where are you?" A flash of red bobbed up like a meerkat in the sea of grey, "Clint! You're okay, this is why normal people/spies don't stay in the air vent, if anything explodes then you fall, is MJ oka- " A series of yells filled the air. MJ Stood up in panic, "Peter!" Then the rubble started to move, MJ stopped moving towards it, Peter was strong, but not _that_ strong, "Peter?"

Peter was a few floors from the others, he could vaguely hear someone, or thing, making a racket upstairs, "Peter?" MJ! Peter felt about ten times better knowing that she was okay. The noises up-stairs suddenly stopped. Turing around the corner Peter frowned, the lights had gone out and the widows where covered, but he knew that the person at the end of the corridor wasn't an Avenger. No one looked like that. "Hello Peter, or should I say, Spider-man." The figure didn't turn around, it kept on digging through rubble. "Do I know you?" The figure continued, "Should I know you?" It turned around, "Peter, can't you see the obvious? Who and who would come- especially for this?" Peter took a few steps closer to try to find out who this was, "Well, actually, a lot of people would benefit from _this_ so, yeah, I don't really see who in spersifics." The man voice was lit with traces of scorn, "Silly mortal. How are you this blind?" A noise behind him started Peter. "Cap!" The figure turned around and dogged the flying shield. "Where is Thor Odinson?"

"Right here", flying forward, Thor threw the mew meh, then landed a good few punches. Tony gave a yell and then fired his arm missiles at the mysterious person. Peter slipped past the battling adults and crawled into the air vents. "Should have done this earlier,'' he mumbled to himself- before he fell flat on the floor. "Who blasted the vents?" Clint was sitting with MJ in the middle of the room- looking fed up with Nat bandaging his head . "You know Peter, I was think the same thing. I was also thinking how much I would like to go and fight, but someone-", pointed glare at Nat, "Says that I can't." Nat gave him one of her- don't-even-go-there mixed with a little I'm-also-an-assassin-Clint-deal-with-it look. MJ pulled out her book at Clints expression. "Right, your done- stay here with MJ. Peter come." Peter was hovering next to MJ protectively. "Oh, okay then." He clearly hadn't realised that he was teaming up with an Avenger- he'd realise that eventually. They pulled back the stones that were blocking the Bucky shaped hole. Nat jumped forward and charged up her spider-bites and jabbed the intruder from behind him. Peter blinked as the electricity glowed on the man's neck, before it faded, leaving Thor to a very unpleasant conclusion. "Loki?"

**That's** **all ****folks! I'm not sure if I'll continue, depends if people (aka-you) want to read more, I have another story I've been working on, but until then, this has priority.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updates will be really slow, I'm ****meant**** to have a no ****technology**** summer, so chapters will ****either**** be short, or I'll vanish for a month but have a long chapter, still thanks everyone! **

**Also disclaimer for this and the last chapter, I ****checked**** and it seems that I didn't buy any Marvel rights in my sleep.**

The man on the floor gave a yelp and twisted away from the new arrivals. "Yeah, good to see you too brother, nice to see that I had a warm welcome." Peter grinned and pushed past Nat, " Loki! Do you still have those knives you showed me last time, hows Asgard? Why did you sound so weird? Sorry for not recognizing you by the way, not sure why I didn't, but still it's good to see you! And what was with the explosion, Clint going to kill you for it, Nat wouldn't let him fight so he's sulking." Nat pull Peter back. Tony muttered something about giving him a heart attack. Thor wrapped Loki into a bear hug the Loki protested about for a good ten to twenty seconds.

"Wait, why are you here?", Steve asked in an irritated tone, "You're paying for this to be cleaned up, you know." Loki detached him-self from his brother, "Do I need a reason? And get Heimdall to pay, it's his fault the Bifrost completely destroyed your puny mortal building." Thor frowned, "Loki, are you in trouble?" Loki glanced at the group, "Um, is the Witch of Scarlett around?" Peter took MJ's book away from her. "Loki is terrified of her, take a photo it lasts longer. Text Ned, he needs to come back up here." She nodded and snapped a quick photo before telling Ned he could come back. "No brother, she is with Vision, the Machine of War and Sam, something about Midgardian transportation licences, Loki do I need to ask Heimdall?"

"No, I may have insulted a cult leader, something called the Black Order-" Thor glared at his brother. "Okay, it's not my fault he looks like a grape! Still, they think I'm immortal-"

"Which you are, if no one kills you."

"Actually I can't die, Hela won't let me until she can finish building another city of the dead on the other side of the dimension, I'm _too annoying to have in five feet of her godly presence etc etc_ so um, they may have killed me and Hela kicked me out again-"

"AGAIN?"

"How do you think I come back to life all the time? Anyway, they're chasing me down and I need to lie low for a month or so, hence my reason for being here. Also I wanted to challenge the Black Widow to a fight and we need help for setting Sif and Valkyrie up on a date so yeah." The Avengers minus Thor, huddled around in a circle casting dubious looks in Loki's direction. Ned (Who have sprinted back up to the group), MJ and Peter sat on one of the least wreaked sofas and happily chatting about this and that, trying to ignore the arguing Heroes of the Earth. In short Loki stayed, on the condition that he fixed and payed for the broken tower. Loki simply used his magic to fix everything and went off to eat some Toblerones, Loki had stubbornly decided that, if Thor had his Pop-tarts, then he would have his own Midgaurdian sweet to obsess over. What had happened was that Peter had taken the God shopping until he texted Ned, who told him Toblerones where the answer. Saying goodbye to MJ and Ned (Both needed time to convince their parents that no, there hadn't been a rainbow coloured explosion at all) and turned back to his new normal.

He heard a door slam and a triumphant whoop of joy. Wanda coming into the kitchen grinning from ear to ear. "Hi Peter! Guess who just passed their driving test, now all I need is that annoying brother of Thor to end up here, so I can terrify him and my day will be perfect." Peter set down a glass of water next to Wanda. He could suddenly hear a voice echoing through his mind. "BOY OF SPIDERS, DO NOT TELL THE GIRL THAT I AM ON WORLD- DO YOU HEAR? I REPEAT DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES TELL-"

"Hey Wanda, did you know Loki came over today? I think he's on Thor's floor." Wanda nearly screamed with delight. "Peter, I'll be right back, if you see my idiot brother of mine tell him it's his turn to load the dishwasher." And with that, she ran to her victim with a flash of red. Peter sighed and told F.R.I.D.A.Y to record whatever Wanda did to Loki.

By the time Wanda had given Loki a heart attack (or two) from making him have hallucinations, Pietro had gotten back from his run. After mercilessly teasing Peter about Homecoming (Aka, him and MJ) he made amendments via donuts. Tony and Bruce came muttering about scientific "garbage" as Scott had christened it when he visited the tower, followed by Tasha, Clint and Vision. They had quickly agreed to a movie night. Vision, Wanda, Pietro and Peter were happy to let the other Avengers nearly kill each other over what movie they should watch, only stepping in when Loki pulled out his knifes- it was relatively calm night. (They picked Kind hearts and coronets) which was quite nice, Clint and Tony giving a running commentary while Loki and Nat compared the best way to kill someone. (Hint- no one won) Steve and Bucky were teased about being old, until Sam went on his phone and found out that they weren't around when the film was released. Rhodes promptly hit him with the DVD case. Tony wrapped up the night with, "I have a meeting tomorrow, if you want updates on basically every single weapon or suit that you own, then don't mess it up okay? Night." Pepper sighed, "He's not going to sleep is he?"

"Not a chance."

Peter tried to kept out of Tony's way for the day, so he spent as much time as possible in the lab. By lunch he was working on the finer points of Karen's voice triggers when he got cornered by Tony and a grinning teen.

"Peter, can you babysit her, she is called Shuri, try not to burn the place down. Also she's a princess and a science geek." Leaving Peter with the impossible, not making a fool of himself in front of royalty or give his identity away. Pietro ran past with a pile of DVDs quickly followed by Bucky and Steve. Something about catching up on disney movies. So watching movies was of the list. He would give her a tour, but she had already been around, or at least

"Do you know internet lore?"

"Of course, what do you think I use the 3D immersive screens in Tony's lab for?" Shuri cracked a grin then added, "Take me before my idiot brother finishes his meeting, this is cause for celebration."

"Celebration?"

"Do you know how difficult it is to try to find child geniuses that understand memes, vines, Hamilton, or any form of vague internet related gold? You my dear friend, are the answer."

So when Tony and T'challa came back to leave, they literally walked into a room full of lava. T'challa stopped in the doorway, pale remembering something bad. "Stark, do not, I repeat, **do not** step on the floor."

Tony knelt down to get a better look "What is this stuff?" **(NOTE: Tony would have large door frames, if Bruce hulks out then they would need the extra space)**

"Synthetic lava, it causes the same amount of pain as the real thing without actually killing you, the floor is lava has never been so painful."

"Or realistic." Peter was calmly eating popcorn on the ceiling.

Tony shrugged, "Can't be that bad." T'challa winced. Tony calmly walked into the center of the room then turned to face T'challa, "When is it going to hurt exactly?" Peter facepalmed

"Mr Stark, your hover shoes, you forgot to disable F.R.I.D. voice triggers."

"Oh" Shuri looked up from the top of a cupboard panic "Don't deactivate."

"Wh**y not**?" He deactivated. What followed was a scream, then Peter webbing Tony to the ceiling while Shuri nearly died from;

Laughter

Shock because she had just indirectly tortured a billionaire superhero

T'challa was going to kill her the second they landed in Wakanda

Peter noticed all of the above, he motioned to the air vent in the wall, Shuri quickly climbed into it and spent the remainder of the trip hiding in the air vents from a duo of anger Avengers, the most eventful part of her time spent there, was when she ran across what seemed to be Natasha's stock of weapon supplies stuck to the walls and when she turned around a corner and found Clint sitting happily in an unusually high ceilinged part of the vent. ("On reflection", Shuri said as she skyped Peter a week later, "I think he punched it into shape, does he go up there often?" ) They made eye contact and Shuri slowly backed out with Clint whispering to her, "Your not here if I'm not." SHe nodded then tried to figure out how she was going to get out of the vents alive. Turns out Clint was more than helpful, he threw her a map and showed her how to read it. Because yes, she was a genius, but who other than Clint, could possibly understand how to read the badly drawn squiggles of graphene? So she managed to get Peter to distract the pair of adults, before she snuck into the Wakandian ship, making metal notes about how she would change the air vents are the palace, they were surprisingly helpful.

After that incident, Tony crashed one of Shuri and Peter's skypes by adding himself to the chat. Shuri blocked him, but he got over it. Peter programed F.R.I.D.A.Y to shut down Tony's computer if he tried. Tony still entered the group chat. Instead of being angry at Shuri, even though it was his fault technically, he spent about half an half an hour asking how she made it, while Peter sat back and relaxed, until they started plotting his down fall. So Peter hightailed it out the tower until he had finished rebuilding the death star with Ned.

By the time he got home, he grabbed a plate of pasta half asleep. (Lego takes a long time okay?) So he didn't really register what Steve told everyone, something about something called Captain Marvel?

**Yeah, I'm adding ****Captain**** Marvel the mix, I'm thinking that Hela would just kick out Loki or he would ****annoy**** her to let him live. The floor is lava thing is based of something I saw of Pinterest, let me know if anyone else should turn up at any point. (Furry is coming next chapter to.)**


End file.
